


Bite

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 16/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 4





	Bite

Another day, another meeting to get to. This time Juliette was walking with Leliana on their way to the war room, the two discussing correspondent letters as they entered the main hall.

“I can spend some time tonight helping Josephine write letters to the Duke of-” She stopped when she noticed Leliana staring intently at her once they had moved into Josephine’s empty bureau. “What is it?”

With a smirk on her lips, Leliana shook her head and walked forward. “Nothing. Perhaps keep your hair down during the meeting.”

Moving her fingers around her face and slowly down to her neck, she flushed at the finding of a sore spot. Oh Maker, he had left a bite mark.


End file.
